ISWP Staffel 6 - Episoden
20 Meilen über dem Meer Der (verlorene) Kampf gegen den Gestaltwandler an Bord des fliegenden Windkraftwerks (auf dem Weg von Frankreich nach Seattle) Bei der Rückkehr aus dem französischen Exil geraten die Charaktere mit ihrem VTOL über dem Atlantik in einen Sturm und müssen auf einem fliegenden Windkraftwerk notlanden. Durch die elektromagnetische Aufladung des an Ballons hängenen und im Auge des Orkans rotierenden Kraftwerks wird ein Wesen aus einer anderen Ebene auf die Ebene der Menschen gelockt. Das Wesen macht Jagd auf die Besatzung des Kraftwerks und die Charaktere, wobei es seine Fähigkeit zur Gestaltwandlung geschickt einsetzt. So kann es zwei der drei Besatzungsmitglieder töten, unerkannt bleiben, Bill Piper die Morde in die Schuhe schieben und für hochgradige Paranoia und Angst unter den Verbliebenen Menschen sorgen. * Erster Auftritt Curtis ---- You're in the Army now Michelle, Bill, Christine und Peter sind dem Ares Militär beigetreten und haben ihre Spezial-Ausbildung bei den einzelnen Truppenteilen angetreten: *Michelle und Peter sind bei den SpecOps untergekommen und erleben eine harte, gründliche und breite Ausbildung in der Nähe von Moskau. *Bill ist nun bei den Kampfschwimmern in Eckenförde. *Und Christine bei den Marines in Seattle. ---- Frischfleisch Fahndung nach einem Software-Entwickler in Deutschland/Rumänien * Verschanzen in einer alten Kirche und Kampf gegen Vampire und Dorfbewohner ---- Indian Summer Die Expedition in den indischen Dschungel. "Für einen Teil von Euch waren die Erlebnisse im indischen Dschungel so einschneidend,dass sie Euch für den Rest Eures Lebens begleiten werden." (NN) Missionsziel war es, eine Relaisstation in der Nähe des Himalayas aufzustellen, um somit für Ares einen Kommunikationsweg nach Tibet zu eröffnen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde ein Team von Spezialisten zusammengestellt, das sich mittels zweier Spezialfahrzeuge durch den indischen Dschungel zum Zielgebiet vorarbeiten sollte. Gegen Ende des Weges durch den Dschungel werden einige Wahrheiten über ein paar der NSC-Teammitglieder offenbart. Beim Ausspielen dieses Geschehens wurden aber zum Einen die Charaktere früh getrennt (indem sie sich einzeln von den Fahrzeugen entfernten und sich in den unübersichtlichen Dschungel begaben) und die einzelnen Handlungsfäden dann bewusst asynchron abgearbeitet, so dass die Spieler fast die gesamte Zeit über im Unklaren über Freund und Feind im Team blieben. Die Episode trug den Arbeitstitel "Dschungel-Screwball". Hier die Notizen des Spielleiter: Doc: 1. Ghurka-Überfall 4. Treffen auf Moon, der Correo als Geisel hält 4. Suche nach Piper 9. Treffen mit DeVallé 14. Verrat von DeVallé 18. Kwamine zur Rettung Christine: 1. beim Wagen bleiben 1. Vom Wagen entfernen 2. Thornson treffen 7. Zauberfinger treffen 10. Mantide entlarven 16. nach den anderen Suchen Michelle: 1. Erwachen 6. Thornson & Moon treffen 8. Moon verschwindet 8. Verfolgung von Moon 11. Treffen der verletzten DeVallé 11. Thornson sucht weiter 13. DeVallé greift an 17. DeVallé geht weiter (Treffen mit Max) 19. Treffen mit Christine? Curtis: 1. vom Wagen entfernen 1. Treffen mit dem Schatten von Meros 3. Ghurka-Dorf 5. Treffen auf Thornson, der Moon verfolgt 12. Treffen auf Moon 15. Kampf gegen Moon und Meros und Befreiung von Correo ---- Weißer Krieg Die Aufklärungsmission gegen Saeder-Krupp in der Antarktis, 1. Teil ---- Der Feind deines Feindes ist auch für dich gefährlich Die Aufklärungsmission gegen Saeder-Krupp in der Antarktis, 2. Teil ---- Der größte Krieger seines Zeitalters Die Aufklärungsmission gegen Saeder-Krupp in der Antarktis, 3. Teil "Die Charaktere machten sich auf, um ihre neue Umgebung zu erkunden; zunächst machten sich nur Curtis, der Doc und Michelle astral auf den Weg, brochen die Erkundung dann aber ab, als sie plötzlich auf einem großen Platz die Orientierung fast verloren hätten. So machte sich der gesamte Trupp (wir+SK-Leute) auf Schusters Rappen auf den Weg, die Stadt weiter zu erkunden bzw. einen Ausgang zu finden. In einem Gebäude, das wir näher untersuchten, weil darin Licht zu sehen war, wurde Michelle von einer Art Blitz geblendet, danach war dort nichts mehr zu sehen, nur war ein mieses Lachen zu hören. Bei weiteren Untersuchungen des Astralraums sahen Michelle und der Doc astrale Abbilder der Stadt: Die Stadt stand in Flammen, Menschen verbrannten und überall waren Schreie zu hören. Weiterhin fanden wir einen Garten im Innenhof eines Gebäudes (?)." * Entdeckung der versunkenen Stadt * Drachenskelett inkl. Rubinklaue * Angriff der Amöben * Vernichtung? det Stadt * Flucht ---- Blutiger Schnee Die Zerstörung des Biowaffen-Labors in der Antarktis. Da wir schon mal in der Gegend waren, sollten wir uns eine alte US-Basis anschauen, da dort noch interessante Informationen gespeichert waren, die essentiell für die Sicherheit von Ares sein könnten. Die Azzies waren allerdings schon da und der Doc hat sich dem Blutrausch hingegeben. Curtis war der last man standing und hat alle vor der Atomexplosion im Inneren des Berges gerettet. ---- Granatenstark, Hoschie! Counter-Strike Einsatz gegen Mafia-Killer in Deutschland ---- Perfect Bliss Interne Ermittlungen gegen Knight-Errant in New York Wir sollten den Fall untersuchen, dass ein Knight Errant-Cop einen unschuldigen Ork auf offener Straße erschossen hat. Der Ork wollte "nur" das Auto des Cops klauen, und daraufhin hat ihn dieser auf der Flucht vor dem Laden erschossen. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht, dass jemand mitbekommt, was da im Auto ist. Die Spur führte jedoch nicht zu einem Bliss-Labor wie ursprünglich vermutet (ein Modedroge, die die Stadt geradezu überschwemmte), sondern zu einem abgeschotteten Teil eines Krankenhauses, in dem menschliche Ersatzteile "hergestellt" wurden. Beim Showdown kam Gregory auf die glorreiche Idee, Bill möge sich ins Kreuzfeuer begeben, um einen Gastank zur Explosion zu bringen - die Befehlsverweigerung wurde nicht weiter verfolgt, sehr wohl bekam Gregory beim Versuch, das selbst in die Hand(!?!) zu nehmen in der Folge das goldene Krankenbett am Band verliehen, da er bei jedem Einsatz schwer verletzt wurde bis dato. Dem Detektive Witkin wurde vom Mafia-Informant Murphy das Auto geklaut. Daraufhin hat der Ihn erschossen. *Zunächst unternimmt KE gar nichts in dieser Angelegenheit. *Doch dann wird Witkin zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall wegen Totschlags doch festgenommen. *Als er dann auf Bewährung aus der U-Haft entlassen wird, verschwindet er noch am selben Tag. *Sein Partner der Detective Carlini wird zwei Tage später tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden. Erschossen. *In der Nähe finden sich auch Fingerabdrücke von Witkin. *Es war aber nicht Witkin, sondern Carlinis Frau, die ihren Mann erschossen hat. *Witkin ist immer noch auf der Flucht. Er befürchtet, dass ihn auch eine Aussage und Polizei-Schutz nicht werden helfen können. *In seinem Unterschlupf in China-Town fanden sich: Fast-FOdd-Packungen (vom gleichen Chinesen), Muni für schwere Pistolen, gebrauchte Fahrkarten für den Fahrstuhl der Aussichtsplattform des Manhattan-Buildings, frische Sägespähne, gerbauchte Plastiktütchen mit Spuren der Droge Bliss, Einwickelpapier von Burgerland, Votivbildchen, Kontaktbroschüren (Notfallnummern eines Krankenhauses), kaputte Armbanduhr, Künstliche Orchidee. *Murphy hat für eine die Elfin Tara Gallagher kleine Aufträge erledigt. Gallagher arbeitet für den örtlichen MAfia-Don Carnielli. *Momentan ist die Mafia wohl ziemlich gereizt und wenig verständnisvoll, nicht wahr, Doc? Ausserdem gibt es Gerüchte, dass der KE-Chef Baldridge irgendwie zum Still-HAlten gezwungen wird, während in New Yorks Polizei ganz ungute Geschäfte laufen. Witkin soll sehr gute Kontakte mit dem Captain der Farbereitschaft unterhalten haben. Witkin hat sich wohl hinter einer potenten magischen Barriere verschanzt. Und dann wären da auch noch die Zeitungsmeldungen: *Kunstausstellung (Renaissance-Meister) in der Stadt *Spitzensportlerin vermisst *Krankenhaus in Vorort unter Quarantäne gestellt *Scheichs besuchen NY *Sektenführer des „Grauen der Nacht“ droht bekanntem Autor mit Mord *Ares-Marine-Einheit verletzt Unbeteiligten bei missglückter Festnahme von Verdächtigem schwer. *Auffangstellen für Menschen mit Lungenerkrankungen füllen sich dramatisch. *Vorortzug entgleist: 7 leicht Verletzte *Japanischer Rap-Star „Sushi K“ in der Stadt *Statuette „Kleine Venus“ aus Kunstmuseum gestohlen *Bislang größte zusammenhängende Orichalkum-Ader in Russland entdeckt *Seemine im Hafen angespült Witkin hält sich vermutlich in den Untergewölben einer Kirche auf, die durch magische Phänomene geschützt sind. Außerdem wird im Kirchenasyl gewährt, sollte er sich dort aufhalten; ein Gespräch kam leider nicht zustande. Wir haben unsere Telefonnummer hinterlassen mit der Bitte, uns zu kontaktieren. Sein Jugendfreund bei der Fahrbereitschaft scheint kein rechtes Interesse am Schicksal seines früheren Kumpels zu haben, einzig die Erwähnung einer möglichen Drogensucht Witkins, sorgte für einen großen Aha-Effekt. Vielleicht war er auch zu sehr mit der Hinrichtung seines Assisteneten beschäftigt, den man einige Studen vorher mit durchschnittener Kehle und zwie Schüssen in den Hinterkopf auffand. Vielleicht eine Warnung, ncht über Witkin auszupacken? Es sah sehr nach Mafia aus, das muss aber nichts bedeuten. Darüberhinaus ist das FBI auf uns aufmerksam geworden, nachdem wir die Mafia aufgeschreckt haben. Zumindest ist uns durch unser ungestühmes Verhalten mittlerweile ein Ruf entstanden, nicht sehr nah am Konzern zu stehen, sodass wir vertrauenswürdig für exteren Kräfte geworden sind. Das FBI könnte evtl. Witkin in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm stecken. Tara Gallagher war Johnson an der Westküste und vermittelte den früheren Lonestar-Cops einen Auftrag von Stonecold, ehe ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Danach ging sie nach NY, um für die Mafia zu arbeiten. Sie wird sich vermutlich nciht an uns erinnern, aber vielleicht können wir ihr Information über ihr "verlorenens" Jahr geben im Gegenzug für Informationen zum Fall Murphy/Witkin. Sie arbeitet mit einem Team zusammen; wir vermuten, dass diese uns bei Carlinis Haus beobachtet haben und evtl. auch den Zugriff in Chinatown vereitelt haben durch ihr Eingreifen. KE-Chef Baldridge ist ein Studienfreund von Bryant und hat auch noch andere wichtige Connections. Ein Hinweis auf eine Erpressung könnte uns ohne Beweise (und auch mit!) in arge Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es ist der Abend des 21. Dezembers und uns bleiben nunmehr ca. 48h, um den Fall zu lösen. *Insekten-Nest in Oklahoma City ausgeräuchert *KE-Leutnant ermordet *Immer noch kein Hinweis auf den Dieb der „Kleinen Venus“ von Milo *5 Jahre Besiedlung der Brooklyn-Bridge - Nur noch wenige Karten für die Jubiläumsgala übrig *Brutaler Überfall auf Obdachlosen-Asyl *Ende der Hard-Rain-Days in 2 Tagen - Drastischer Temperatursturz erwartet *Kunstausstellung von nächtlichem Graffiti-Angriff heimgesucht *Mysteriöser Ausfall der Notruf-Nummern im Stadtgebiet *Bisher nur 17 Raubüberfälle in Weihnachtsmann-Verkleidung - Routine-Kontrollen zeigen Wirkung *KE-Chef Baldridge gibt überraschend seinen Ausscheiden aus dem Dienst bekannt *Orichalkum-Fund in Russland spurlos verschwunden - Elfenkönigreiche unter Verdach ---- Der Typ auf dem Eukalyptusbaum Offiziers-Aufnahme-Prüfung in Australien NSCs: Die Checker? Folgende Situation: Johnny Olatu hat in einer kleinen Software-Schmiede einen (potentiell gefährlichen) Prototypen geklaut. Diesen sollen wir für Ares beschaffen. Ein erstes Treffen in einer Bar ist geplatzt, als wir herausfanden, dass es sich nciht um Olatu selbst, sondern um dessen Kumpel Neal (ein Ork) handelt, der in der Wohnung von Olatu war und dachte, er könne uns hinters Licht führen und nur die äußere Hülle des Prototypen andrehen. Er sagte auch aus, dass Olatu seit dem Nachmittag verschwunden und vermutlich etwas trinken gegangen sei oder sich gar ins Outback abgesetzt habe. Ein Besuch in Olatus Wohnung ergab, dass diese durchsucht wurde - allerdings erst, nachdem Neal dort war. Auf dem Anrufbeantworter war außerdem eine Nachricht, die noch nicht abgehört wurde: Ein Schieber namens Hicks hat angeblich einen Käufer für den Prototypen gefunden und wollte ein Treffen arrangieren. Außerdem fanden sich etliche Tierschützer-Zeitschriften. Der Versuch, Hicks zu überrumpeln ging schief, wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten und konnten uns noch gerade so retten.Daraufhin suchten wir Olatus Stammkneipe auf und konnten aber keine guten Hinweise von der Kellnerin erhalten, die ihn zwar kennt, aber auch nicht weiß, wo er sein könnte. Ein erneuter Besuch in Olatus Appartmenthaus ergab, dass in der Zeit zwischen dem Auftauchen von Neal und unserem ersten Besuch niemand auf den Kameras zu sehen war, der Olatus Wohnung hätte durchsuchen können. Weil das nicht eine ganz legale Aktion war, kam die Polizei und es gab eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, die wir zu unseren Gunsten entscheiden konnten. Zusammenfassung: - Olatu bekam gegen 15 Uhr einen Anruf von Ares, die ein Treffen um 21 Uhr arragnieren wollten - gegen 16 Uhr verließ er das Haus und nahm den ausgebauten Kern des Prototyps mit - gegen 19 Uhr kam Neal in die Wohnung und nahm die Hülle mit - zwischen 19 und 23 Uhr muss die Wohnung durchsucht worden sein - um 21 Uhr trafen wir uns mit Neal und konnten ihn überführen - gegen 23 Uhr schauten wir uns Olatus Wohnung an - gegen 23.30 Uhr gerieten wir in den Hinterhalt bei Hicks - um 24 Uhr waren wir in Olatus Lieblingskneipe - gegen 2.30 Uhr konnten wir die Videobänder anschauen mit anschließender Verfolgungsjagd Was noch so geschah: Nach einem langweiligen Flug landetetn wir bei der Station mitten im Outback. Dort haben wir vom Betreiber erfahren, dass in der Tat ein Mann, auf den die Beschreibung Olatus passte, mit einem Pferd seinen Freunden (die eine Woche vorher auftauchten) hinterhergeritten ist. Mit einem Pick-Up sind wir daraufhin in die ungefähre Richtung hinterhergefahren, kamen allerdings in einen Mana-Sturm, der uns fast das Auto und das Leben gekostet hat. Nachdem wir wieder die Richtung aufgenommen hatten, begegnete uns ein alter Kauz in einem einsamen Baum, der uns einen Hinweis gab, dass Olatu zu einer alten Kirche geritten sei, welche wir am folgenden Tag fanden. Die Kirche war bis auf den Turm mit Sand bedeckt, im Inneren war eine Art Unterkunft mit Feldbetten, Wassertank und zig Konservendosen eingerichtet. Außerdem eine Karte der näheren Umgebung mit einer weiteren Station, einem Brunnen, alten Minen und einem Aborigine-Gebiet. Draußen fanden sich außerdem Pferdemist und einige Spuren. Wir fuhren daraufhin zu der Station, die sich als Art Testgelände für Pflanzenzüchtung herausstellte und überdies befestigt ist. Soweit der Stand der Dinge. ---- Runaway Bride Extraktion der Braut von einer marokkanischen Hochzeit Auftrag: Entführung einer marokkanischen Braut kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit Hintergrund: Der Bräutigam arbeitet mit einer (Verbrecher-)Organisation namens Protheus zusammen und soll mit dieser Aktion sein Gesicht verlieren; darüberhinaus ist anzunehmen, dass die Frau hochqualifiziert ist und in den Ares-Konzern eingegliedert werden kann. Ort: Eine Oasenstadt (ca. 10 000 bis 50 000 Einwohner, je nach nachdem sie als Truppenstützpunkt genutzt wird) Vorgehen: Da die nordafrikanische Gesellschaft stark rassistisch ist, wurden 3 Teams gebildet. John Blake wurde als ein gewisser Ramsey eingeschleust, der die Vertretung eines Gastes ist. Curt Leong soll die Hochzeitsgesellschaft infiltirieren über einen Cousin des Bräutigams, der von einigen Kontakten vor Ort in eine "schwierige" Situation gebracht werden soll, aus die ihn dann Curtis rettet. Die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder tarnen sich als Touristen und fahren mit Cross-Rädern durch die Wüste, um von einem Beduinenstamm angegriffen zu werden, diese auszuschalten und deren Identität anzunehmen, um so an der Hochzeit als "Fußvolk" teilnehmen zu können. Nach der Extraktion ist eine Flucht zur Küste vorgesehen, einige Meilen von der Oase entfernt wartet ein Ares Platoon, um ggf. Verfolger aufzuhalten. Zusatzinfos: Vor Ort befindet sich ein Schieber, der aud Ares' Gehaltsliste steht und bei dem Curtis schon einiges bestellt hat. Die Hochzeit findet außerhalb der eigentlichen Stadt statt in einer Art Wüstenfestung. Zwischen Stadt und Festung beidnet sich eine Zeltstadt der Beduinen. Protheus schickt 2 Shadowrunnerinnen, um die Braut zu bewachen; außerdem ein Luftschiff mit state-of-the-art Waffentechnologien. Die magische Sicherung der Festung wird von Drillingen übernommen, von denen immer mindestens einer aktiv ist und die angelbich in engen, u.U. telepathischen Kontakt zueinander stehen. Die Festung besteht aus einem umgebauten Stall für die Gäste, einem Wachhaus, einem Badehaus mit Zugang zu einem natürlichen Wasserreservoir, einer Moschee und einem mehrstöckigem Hauptpalast. Der Komplex ist von einer Mauer umgeben (Basis 10m , Wehrgang 5m breit, ca. 2-3 Stockwerke hoch, geht in den Palast über), offensichtlich gibt es nur ein Tor. Einfache Beduinen scheinen kaum magisch aktiv zu sein, ebenso sind das Wachpersonal und einfache Bürger der Oase relativ leicht auszuschalten mit Magie. Es bietet sich an, als Ausländer einen Führer durch die Stadt zu engagieren, da man sonst mit Dieben oder aufgebrachten Moslems zu tun bekommt. Status: Jonathan ist bereits in der Festung, hat sich dort durch einen Zweikampf bereits Respekt verschafft und eine Person ausgeschalten, die ihn möglicherweise hätte enttarnen können. Curtis nahm mit dem Schieber Kontakt auf, hat ein Fluchtfahrzeug und Waffen bestellt sowie bereits den Cousin gerettet und befindet sich mit diesem gerade auf der Flucht. Michelle wurde gemäß Plan von Beduinen (Plural!) überfallen (teilweise sogar von den richtigen) und bewegt sich auf die Oasenstadt in der Verkleidung zu. Zusatzinfos I'I Aber im Einzelnen: Bill hatte relativ wenig Auftritte (vor allem solche, wo er sich hätte hervortun können). Bei den Gelegenheiten wo es darauf ankam hat er sich professionell verhalten. Hat seinem Hauptmann Feuerschutz gegeben und den Feuerzauber beschworen. Da lässt sich beim näcchsten Auftrag mit einem größeren Verantwortungsbereich vielleicht noch mehr rausholen (obwohl die von Ares nach den Vorerfahrungen natürlich ein wenig skeptisch sind!). Michelle hatte diesmal im Grunde auch einen Platz in der zweiten Reihe (was aus Gründen der Abwechslung auch kein Fehler war). Am Anfang noch mit ein paar Orientierungsschwierigkeiten (die richtigen Räuber zu personifizieren) im Einzelkampf z.T. beeindruckend effektiv. Insgesamt ebenffalls eine runde Leistung. Curtis hatte schon deutlich mehr zu bewältigen: Das Informationssammeln hat er sehr zielstrebig und umsichtig durchgeführt und von seinen (magischen/weltlichen) Möglichkeiten gut Gebrauch gemacht. Und bei der Kontaktaufnahme mit Asri auch aus seinen anfänglichen Fehlern gut gelernt. Insgesamt - wie ich fand - die überzeugendste Leistung. Johnathan! Was soll man dazu sagen? Also da waren natürlich wieder so Dinger dabei, wie der Sprung in den Suppentopf oder die Trödelei in den ersten Tagen. Wenn man danch geht, wäre es vielleicht ratsam, ihn nicht mehr auf Einzelmissionen zu schicken (zumindest wenn er da improvisieren muss/kann)! Dann aber wiederum hat er sich auch recht besonnen verhalten, als der Majordomus ihn manipulieren wollte oder als er erpresst wurde. Das war schon ziemlich gut. Am Ende war er es, der die Magier beschäftigt hat, sodass Ihr von denen unbehelligt entkommen konntet. Nur die taktischen Implikationen von solchen Standard-Situationen wie im Badehaus solltet Ihr immer parat haben. Ohne Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl hätte Johnathans Karriere dort ziemlich sicher ein Ende gefunden! Alles in allem ist die Extraktion gut gelaufen. Die meiste Zeit über hattet Ihr die Sache (mal angesehen vom Würfelpech) im Griff. Eure Planung und Aufklärung war zum Schluß (für die kurze Vorbereitungszeit) sehr gut. Einzig eine Plane aus ballistischem Tuch für die Zielperson würde ich beim nächsten Mal empfehlen, damit die Euch nicht aus Versehen wegstirbt. Und was ich natrülich auch noch zu bedenken geben muss, ist dass Eure Gegner (mal abgesehen vielleicht von den drei Magiern und den Duellanten) diesmal ein wenig unter dem gewohnten professionellen Niveau angesiedelt waren. Was meint Ihr dazu? Findet Ihr mein Urteil berechtigt oder nicht? Oder habt Ihr selbst noch etwas anzufügen? (Den Doc zum Besispiel?) ---- Ein letzter Auftrag für ISWP Privater Rachefeldzug gegen ehemalige Shadowrider in Atzlan thumb|Hacienda de la Pascua 'Erwischt! NSCs: ' * Danziger, John * Matus, Francis Dr. * Morientes * Robin, Nico * Roche, David * Redman, Henry Nach einem Kurz-Urlaub an der Küste des California Free State wurden der Truppe bei einem inoffiziellen Abendessen einige Luftaufnahmen einer Plantage im Süden Atzlans gezeigt (dem heutigen Nord-Ost Kolumbien); u.a. die Aufnahmen einiger Personen, namentlich Henry Redman und Dr. Francis Matus. Durch die Festnahme von Karl Moureau wurde die Intelligence von Ares darauf aufmerksam, dass sich diese ehemaligen Shadowrider in diesem Gebiet aufhalten. Zur Verstärkung wurde der Einheit James Dettweiler, ehemals John Danziger, hinzugezogen, sowieo ein Analyst namens Coatl Diaz an die Seite gestellt, mit dessen Hilfe sie sich auf diesen inoffiziellen Auftrag vorbereitet haben. Für die Infiltrierung des Atzlangebietes entschied man sich, mit Hilfe von einigen Stealth-Kapseln einen Orbitalsprung aus 30km Höhe zu wagen. Obwohl die Beschränkung auf 30kg Zusatzgepäck einige Einschnitte in der Ausrüstung bedeuteten, glaubte man, dies durch die relative Nähe zum Zielgebiet wieder aufwiegen zu können. 'Welcome to Atzlan! Nach Beenden der Vorbereitung wurde die Einheit auf eine Ares-Militärbasis in der Karibischen See gebracht, von wo aus sie mittels eines Transportflugzeuges auf die vorgesehene Höhe gebracht wurden. In 30km wurden die Stealthkapseln ausgeklinkt und für die Mitglieder begann ein Höllenritt durch den Himmel. Geschützt durch modifizierte Flugoveralls wurden die Fallschirme in ca. 50m Höhe entfaltet, der zu erwartende Gegenimpuls katapultierte die Kapseln auf ca. 75m hoch, was nicht ohne Blessuren blieb ... durch die starken Höhenwinde war eine Abweichung zu erwarten, sodass die einzelnen Kapseln relativ weit voneinader landeten. Big D, Michelle und Bill landeten in einigen Bäumen, Jonathan auf einer flachen Ebene, da er einige Schwierigkeiten hatte mit einem Schwarm Feldermäuse - diese ließen sich von den Stealtheigenschaften seiner Kapsel nämlich nur allzu gerne täuschen und gerieten so ins Leitwerk, was zu einigen Turbulenzen führte. Eine Patroullie von drei Stingreys bemerkte jedoch die Eindringlinge und eröffnete großflächig das Feuer. Tex Murphy rettete den Tag (oder besser die Nacht), indem er einen geschickt platzierten Schlafzauber zwischen die Schwebepanzer legte und somit den Großteil der Crew betäubte. Die Schwadron zog sich darauf aus dem Gebiet zurück. Die Stealthkapseln wurden notdürftig getarnt und man verließ das Landungsgebiet quer durch den südamerikanischen Dschungel Richtung Berge. Einige Tage Fußmarsch später erreichte man ein vom Ares Geheimdienst bestimmtes Bergdorf, bei dem sich zur Mittagszeit ein seltsames Schauspiel bot: Auf dem Dorfplatz waren 3 Dutzend Azzie-Soldaten mit den bekannten Schwebepanzern und trieben die Dorfbewohner zusammen. Ein General (wie sich später herauststellte namens Morientes) stellte sich vor den Dorfbewoner auf und schien etwas zu verkünden, woraufhin die schwer gepanzerten Soldaten einige Zivilsten aus der Menge griffen und an der Kirchenmauer sich aufstellen ließ. Sodann ordnete der General eine Erschießung dieser Gruppe an, welche sogleich vollzogen wurde. Eine junge Frau versuchte noch sich weinend dazwischen zu werfen, wurde aber von den anderen Dorfbewohnern zurückgehalten. Die Leichen wurden alsdann in einen Militär-LKW getragen und Sandra erkannte, dass sich der Generla auf seinem offenen Geländewagen mit einem ihr bekannten Mann unterhielt: Dr. Matus. Um mehr über die Geschehnisse herauszufinden, wartete das Team bis zum Abzug der Soldaten und den Einbruch der Nacht. .... * Nico Robin 'Ih hasse es, wenn Gorillas angreifen!' * Gorilla-Angriff * Infiltration Hacienda 'Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird' Die Aufklärungsdaten der Hacienda waren relativ gut und so konnte man einen Weg entlang der Felsen bestimmen, sodass das Team in einem weiten Bogen die Wachen umgehen und möglichst nah am Haupthaus auf dem oberen Plateu herauszukommen. Der größte Teil der Befestigung schien sich hauptsächlich auf die Abwehr am Haupttor und der Zufahrtsstrasse zu konzentrieren und die FLAKK-Abwehrstellungen sollten einen Angriff aus der Luft verhindern. * Experimente * Flucht mit Segelflieger * Funksignal zur Rettung Erkenntnisse: Dr. Matus hat im Keller des Anwesens mit Einheimischen herumexperimentiert. Die Körper wurden genetischen Experimenten unterzogen und lagerten in durchsichtigen Tanks. In Aztlan gibt es einige unorgansierte Rebellen.Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext ---- Diving Forlon Hope Ermittlung im Einbruchsfall bei Ares Seattle (Forlorn Hope und Taucher-Rüstung) ---- Kesselschlacht Rendez-Vous mit Fritz samt Belagerung durch Aztech-Truppen Zusammenfassend: Wir sitzen in Zentralafrika auf einem Königsfriedhof fest, der in einem erloschenem Vulkankessel (o.ä.) gelegen ist. Zusätzlich zu uns gibt es noch knapp zwei Dutzend Ares-Militärs, einige SAM-Batterien und mittlere MGs abwärts.Draußen sind mindestens zwei Züge Azzies unterwegs, die den Funkverkehr stören und ein mächtiger Blutgeist(?), der allerdings nicht in den Kessel eindringen kann ohne weiteres (bis jetzt zumindest), da der Ort irgendwie magisch aktiv ist und beschützt wird. Scheinbar scheint der Friedhof Gegenstand ihres Interesses zu sein. Unsere Rückkehr wird frühestens in 4 Tagen erwartet, die Ares-Soldaten gar erst in einigen Wochen, d.h. Nachschub ist nicht in Sicht - solange wir jedenfalls nicht selber einen Funkspruch absetzen können. An zusätzlichen Infos gibt es noch zu bedenken: Es sollte kein Blut auf dem Friedhof vergossen werden, die Azzies haben Scharfschützen in den Bäumen positioniert und wir haben keine Fahrzeuge oder schweres Gerät - den Azzies jedoch steht womöglich Nachschub zur Verfügung und sie werden u.U. von Einheimischen unterstützt. Es handelt sich um Kriegsgebiet, deshalb ist die militärische Hierachrie einzuhalten. Die Optionen, die offensichtlich sind: - warten, bis Ares auffällt, dass wir fehlen - Ausbruchversuch und den Azzies das Feld überlassen - Verhandlungen (kleiner Scherz) - ein kleines Team durchbricht die Linien und holt Verstärkung - ... ---- Das zauberhafte Land Rettungsmission im Waldgebiet zwischen Tir und den Sinsearach Ein Ares-Team ist im Grenzland zu Tir verschollen und wir sind das Team, das das Team, das ... das Team retten soll. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass das andere Team versehenstlich in einen Zauberwald geraten ist und dort mit magischen Wölfen kämpft - die Auflösung war, dass allerlei magisches Getier dort zu einem großen Fest zusammenkam (sowas wie Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland meets Sommernachtstraum). Als Bonus haben wir noch einem Waldgeist das Lachen wieder geschenkt. ---- Ares-Military-Base Fools Zusammentreffen mit Schaauspieleroffizieren in einer Ares Militärbasis ---- Mit vollem Rohr auf Achse Fahndung nach einer vermissten Indianerin im Gebiet der Sioux. Präludium Kompendiumssuche in den Rocky Mountains, Stammesland. Volles (Unersättliches?) Rohr hat uns geholfen, die vermisste Ehefrau zu finden, indem er uns bspw. einen Ort für das Ritual auf die Haare, die wir in dem Haus gefunden hatten, ermöglich hat. ---- Feuerhexen, Streetsams und ein Casanova Archäologische Schatzsuche nach dem Kompendium Griechenland Venedig New Orleans ---- Schatzkistenpoker Bergungsmission nach dem Ansturz des Sub-Orbital-Fliegers in Redmond Eine Isolationskapsel von Renraku für das Zürich-Orbital befand sich in einem Flugzeug, das über Seattle (Redmond) abgestürzt ist. Ehe Renraku-Gardisten einrücken, sollte unser Team das Terrain (sprich "Töröö") sichern und die Ladung (soweit noch vorhanden) bergen. Dabei gab es ein lustiges Kistensuchspiel, das u.a. dem Ork mehr Charisma und Curtis einen Zackenbarsch einbrachte. 1. Damen-Spitzenunterwäsche im wert von 5k 2. Drei Platin-Barren im GEsamtwert von 100k 3. Ein Knochen-Ohrring (magisch; gibt +1 auf Charisma; 9 Karma) 4. Ein ausgestopfter und präparierter Zackenbarsch (zum an die Wand hängen) 5. Kleiner Kulturbeutel mit Amphatminen, Bezondiazepinen, Bliss, Kokain, Heroin und allerlei anderen Designerdrogen. 6. Sechzehn Verbrauchsfetische in Form von Kaugummis. 7. Modeschmuck (Silber und Weißgold) 50k 8. Mittelalterlicher Zweihänder (Str+1M3) 40k 9. Beatles-Discografie (mit Videos und Hintergrundmaterial im ansprechenden Buch-Format) 2k 10. Elfische Hirtenflöte (aus Holz mit kunstvoll geflochtenem Lederbändchen) 200] ---- Was bleibt, ist der Mensch in all seiner Schwäche Einbruch in die Telsorian-Anlage (nördlich von Seattle) und Sicherstellen des Datenkerns ---- Das verlorene Prinzip Extraktion des Hauptaktionärs von Arasaka in Hawai'i Die Hinweise aus dem obenstehenden Renraku-Abenteuer führten uns nach Hawai, wo wir dann von einer Ares-Fregatte beschossen wurden, als wir in einem Hochhaus waren, zu einer Insel tauchten/flogen und mit dort heimischen Riesenmonstrosität in den Höhlen darunter plauschten, ehe wir die Gebäude Stück für Stück auseinandernahmen. ---- The Leong Case Der Versuch, Scotts Unschuld zu beweisen, ob schuldig oder nicht. 'Denver' Virat Thalae, den Curtis noch von früher kennt, nimmt mit ihm Kontakt auf. Er gibt an, interessante Informationen über das Ableben von Curtis früherem Ziehvater, Charles Leong, zu besitzen. Die beiden vereinbaren deshalb ein Treffen in Denver. Wie später ermittelt wird, hat der Mann früher als Bote für Ares Hong Kong gearbeitet. Aber nach dem Mord (der nun bald zwei Jahre her ist) an Charles Leong ist er immer weiter in finanzielle Probleme und zwielichtige Geschäfte abgerutscht. Seine alte Identität hatte er für über ein Jahr abgelegt. Einflussreiche Personen sind an ihn herangetreten und haben ihn beauftragt, für sie den Lockvogel zu spielen: Er soll Curtis gegenüber so tun, als wisse er von den kriminellen und verräterischen Machenschaften Leongs. Zu diesem Zweck legt er ihm auch fingierte Beweise vor. Er soll ihm drohen, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zugehen, wenn Curtis ihm nicht die geheimen Schmuggelwege von damals offenbart. Curtis – so der Plan – würde darauf eingehen und dabei seine Mitwisserschaft an den Verbrechen offenbaren. Dadurch könnten die Auftraggeber endlich diese alten Verbrechen aufdecken. Curtis vermutet, dass sein Ziehvater Embryos im großen Stil aus China herausgeschmuggelt hat. Er besaß Kontakte zu bedeutenden japanischen Labors, die im Gegenzug für die kostbare Ware ihr Forschungsinteresse vielleicht auf die Krankheit seiner Tochter Amy, Curtis' Stiefschwester, gelenkt hätten. In Wirklichkeit weiß niemand Genaues über die Umstände des Mordes von damals. Aber Curtis hat immer befürchtet, dass sein Ziehvater eine unrühmliche Rolle in den Geschehnissen gespielt hat. Da sich diese Vermutungen nun zu bewahrheiten scheinen und um die Ehre seines Mentors zu bewahren (und alles was noch daran hängt), tötet er kurzerhand den Erpresser auf einer Eisenbahnbrücke nach Orktown. Dieser hatte sich (vergeblich) auf die zugesicherte Rückendeckung verlassen und wird so zum Bauernopfer in diesem Komplott. Nach dem Totschlag erscheint die Stammespolizei am Ort des Geschehens und nimmt Curtis fest. Zu allem Überfluss wurde der Tathergang von zwei Kameras gefilmt. Da die Waffe des anderen unauffindbar bleibt, wird Curtis wegen Mordes der Prozess gemacht. Um das ganze perfekt zu machen, wird der Rest der Truppe zum Ort des Treffens gelockt. Allerdings kommen sie durch einen Zufall zu spät und werden so nicht mehr Zeugen des Totschlags. Zunächst gibt es keinerlei Zeugen für das Verbrechen. Im Gefängnis wird Curtis von Amy besucht. Sie ist – von einer seltenen Erkrankung gezeichnet – auf intensive und kostspielige ärztliche Versorgung angewiesen. Trotz aufwendiger Maßnahmen hat sie ihr Augenlicht vor einigen Jahren verloren und ist allgemein sehr geschwächt. Trotzdem ist sie – unter dem Mantel chinesischer Etikette und Umgangsformen – eine lebensfrohe und künstlerisch vielseitig begabte Frau. Curtis kann zunächst behaupten, er habe aus reiner Notwehr einen Bewaffneten erschossen. Damit das vermeintliche Verbrechen seines Ziehvaters unentdeckt bleibt, bleibt er fortan bei dieser Version der Geschichte. Deswegen lehnt er auch jede Untersuchung durch Wahrheits-Zauber ab. Ein beschworener Geist auf der Brücke brachte auch keine neuen Informationen zu Tage - der Ort ist magisch nicht sonderlich aktiv. In der Zwischenzeit machen sich rasend schnell Schattengerüchte in Denver breit: *Die ALA haben mit dem Prozess einen ganz großen Coup gegen einen der großen Konzerne gelandet! *Atztech oder Renraku sollen kurz vor seinem Tod mit Thalae in Kontakt getreten sein. *Ares hat ein militärisches Killerkommando nach Denver geschickt, um alle Schlüsselfiguren der ALA und ihres Umfeldes zu eliminieren. Der Mord an Thalae war erst der Anfang! Besonders letzteres Gerücht führt zu Demonstrationen vor dem Ares-HQ in Denver, die sich immer mehr zu einem Happening entwickeln; es gibt Bandauftritte, T-Shirt- und Essensstände. Vom Ares in Seattle erfährt das Team mehr über Thalae. Es lässt sich das Bild eines mäßig erfolgreichen Kleinkriminellen nachzeichnen, der sich in den letzten 20 Monaten langsam von China über Indien, Saudi Arabien, dem Balkan und der Schweiz bis in die UCAS und nach Denver vorgearbeitet hat. Die meiste Zeit hat er als freiberuflicher Spitzel allen möglichen Leuten nachgestellt und die Infos wahllos verhökert. Ein gutes halbes Dutzend Kopfgelder sind zwischen Asien und Europa auf ihn ausgesetzt. Außerdem existiert eine ausführliche Sicherheitsüberprüfung von ihm, die Ares Hong Kong angestellt hat. Offenbar wurde er dort einmal als fester externer Mitarbeiter beschäftigt, ein Job der normalerweise einiges an Vertrauen von Seiten des Konzerns voraussetzt. Zunächst sind keine Zeugen greifbar (mutmaßlich deshalb, weil die Anwohner den Konzernen feindlich gegenüber stehen und die momentane Prozesslage mit einiger Genugtuung betrachten.) Dann aber findet sich eine obdachlose Paranoikerin namens Judy Garland, die sich zum Zeitpunkt der Tat auf den Gleisen aufgehalten hatte (erstmal ausfindig. Zu allem Überfluss gibt sie auch noch an ,einen Mord und keine Notwehr beobachtet zu haben. Curtis selbst lässt durch seinen Anwalt zunächst mitteilen, dass er keinen Besuch empfängt, weshalb sich das Team mit Amy trifft. Diese kann leider so gut wie nichts beitragen, gibt aber eine Adresse in Hong Kong von einem gewissen Mr. Minao heraus, den sie im Falle von Problemen kontaktieren solle. Im Motelzimmer des Opfer fanden die Ermittler 2-mal 30.000 Nuyen und ein Ticket nach Hong Kong; laut Zeugenaussage wurde ein Mann gesehen, der ihn kurz vor seinem Tod besucht hat und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Curtis aufweist. Die Nachtschicht aus dem Motel ist jedoch verschwunden. Curtis lässt sich auf ein Treffen mit Sandra ein, konnte aber lediglich das Bekannte bestätigen. Wenige Stunden später wird er in eine Schlägerei verwickelt und kommt in Einzelhaft und das Besuchsrecht gestrichen. 'Hong Kong' Sandra hat einige Namen herausgefiltert von Ares HK, die relevant sein könnten.Der Trupp flog deshalb nach Hong Kong. Die Begegnung mit einer hochtechnisierten Stadt ist ein kleiner Kulturschock, wobei Bill die Vorzüge einer verkabelten Toilette genossen hat. ... ---- Wendigos of Fortune Counter-Strike-Einsatz gegen die indianischen Extremisten ---- The End Is The Beginning Is The End Verfolgung des Emerald-Attentäters nach Hawai'i ----